Arrogance is Bliss
by eyegauze
Summary: Everytime Amy mentions the blue hedgehog, Bubsy is filled with rage and hatred. But after meeting Sonic, he's filled with something a little more...pleasant. Rated M for sexual themes in some earlier chapters, and then heavy sexual scenes in later. Highschool AU.


Bubsy jumped out of bed-quite literally jumped out of bed. Upwards, that is. Not out of the bed exactly just yet-and slammed his large fluffy paw onto the top of his alarm clock. His eyes lit up as the sunlight streaming from his window glistened on the nails in the floor and the shiny clock face. His mouth opened in an orange-slice-esque shape, the light coat of saliva on his fangs glowing an off-white as he exposed them to the world. When he landed back on the bed, his rump caused the springs to creak under the pressure and send energy through his body, tossing him off his bed. He did jump rather high, after all.

He fell face first onto the wood and leapt right up, unfazed and unpained. He angled his body slightly towards the door that lead to the hallway. Lifting up the leg closest to it and making fists, he leaned away from the hall before slingshotting himself forward and dashing with all of his strength that was retained from dinner last night. He surged into the bathroom and threw the cabinet door open. He leaned his stomach on the cold porcelain and grasped for his toothbrush and toothpaste. Once he had the items in his hand, he brushed his teeth like a normal anthropomorphic animal would.

That is, he started to brush his teeth normally, but then a small drop of foam from his mouth somehow splashed into his large eye. The right one, to be exact. He clenched it shut and flinched at the burning. An idea came to his mind as he rubbed his eyelid with his free mitt.

"What could possibly go wrong?" He questioned himself out loud and shrugged. He finished brushing his teeth and spit into the sink. He then put a small bit of toothpaste onto his brush and held his eyelid open with the paw that was just rubbing his eyes. Positioning the toothbrush to his eye, he took a deep breath. When was the last time he cleaned his eyes? Why don't we clean our eyes? These questions were the few that ate at his brain before another one popped up and answered the ones that plagued him.

Why did I do this?

* * *

"The eye is a self-cleaning organ! Seriously, Bubsy. Get a grip," Amy scolded her friend as he ate his sandwich shamefully.

"Well, that wasn't explicitly said in class the other day! How was I supposed to know!" He defended himself as a worried look spread across his face. The sound of the students eating lunch rang in his ears, and they all seemed to be laughing at him. He hated being the accidental class clown sometimes. The jokes he wanted people to like were ignored and his little accidents were the big focus of many gossip-centric cliques and normal conversations on the bus. His sandwich suddenly tasted stale and made him feel sick, so he let the meal fall from his paws and replaced it with his forehead.

"Anyway, I saw Sonic today," Bubsy cringed at the mention of Amy's latest crush. He detested Sonic. Well, he hadn't exactly met him yet, but there was nothing appealing about an arrogant athlete who was the popular kid in class.

Amy noticed Bubsy's reaction, but brushed it off as him still being hurt from her scolding. "Anyway, again, Sonic had his schedule on his desk so I sneaked a peek at it. Guess what? He has P.E. with me! Oh my god, this is the year we swim, too. I can't wait to see him in a swimsuit," She drooled a little as the thought of a barely clothed blue hedgehog crossed her mind.

"He might get out of it, like Blaze did," Bubsy suggested rather pessimistically. Amy glared at him.

"That was Blaze, not Sonic. Besides, Blaze had a reason to be excused from it. Sonic doesn't," She retorted with a smirk on her face. A hint of lust was in her eyes as the topic became less about Sonic in a gym uniform and Sonic in a swimsuit.

Bubsy rolled his eyes and his mouth fell into a slant. "Blaze was lucky, maybe I'll get out, too,"

He couldn't swim very well at all and wasn't exactly eager to throw himself with other sweaty bodies. He'd rather take the volleyball unit for the whole half-semester.

"Oh yeah, when do you take Gym? It's pretty much required for our grade, right?"

"When this semester ends. Oh my god, I'm so not ready," He rested his head on his folded arm and rested both parts even more onto the table.

"Oh hey, that's when I have it! You'll have to keep an eye on Sonic in the locker rooms for me," She blushed a bit-something barely noticeable on her pink cheeks-and giggled, receiving an eye roll from her furred friend.

"Whatever ya say, am," He rested his chin on the table, getting crumbs in the wisps of fluff. The bell beeped in his ears and the room grew louder as the sound of feet and chairs added to conversations. Bubsy sighed and dragged his tray over to the trash cans on his way out, keeping the rest of his sandwich in a paw to eat in the next class. Amy carried herself as usual, with a certain air around her that filled the bobcat with disgust. How could someone feel so good when he was feeling so terrible?

"Darn, I have a huge history test!" Amy stopped in the middle of the hall before she waved her friend goodbye and parted ways with him. Bubsy snacked on the sandwich on the way to his last class of the day.

* * *

Bubsy threw himself on the bed that had thrown him up just a handful of hours earlier. The springs cried under his weight, but he wasn't thrown up this time. He felt much heavier than he did earlier. He pressed his face into the orange sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. Bubsy felt tears tugging at his eyelids, begging to run down his cheeks.

He flopped over. They could run down either side of his face, instead of making a puddle that he would have to lay in. He glanced over to his alarm clock. The face featured a bobcat that was smirking at his pain, laughing at his misery.

Is it really funny to see him in pieces? He couldn't possibly bear the stress and pressure he had endured for all of his life for much longer. How does anyone do this? His chest jerked towards the ceiling and slowly sank before jerking again. His breathing, hitched, made his vocal chords vibrate as he whined. He decided to turn in early, emotionally and physically exhausted. He pulled his covers over his shoulder and sobbed until he blacked out.


End file.
